


Method Of Escape

by HUNTER29



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon/Human, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sectets, Vaginal Sex, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Rias asks to stay at Y/n’s house for the night, only to later share an intimate moment with him. She isn’t fully honest about the reasoning though.





	Method Of Escape

It wasn't unusual to Y/n for Rias to ask to stay at his home for the night, since they developed their friendship to being more stronger the redheaded demon would occasionally stay over at his home for the night. Though mostly it was because of assignments that they were assigned together on. Yet for some reason this time something seemed up with Rias' request, she almost pleaded to stay.

Regardless Y/n was happy to allow her to stay the night though noticed Rias was more nervous however when she was asked what was wrong she would respond simply with "nothing, I'm fine", but she was obviously not convincing Y/n though he just let it go as he didn't want to push Rias to explain if she didn't want to. Soon enough it had started getting late and Y/n told Rias he was going to call it a night a little earlier than usual as it had been a long day so he was a little bit tired, the redheaded demon nodded and said she may go to sleep as well before heading to the spare bedroom where she would usually sleep. However she didn't go straight to sleep but instead waited up until it was around midnight.

At the time Y/n was dead asleep but he was known to wake up from the simplest bump in the night, this time what had woken him up was the bed cover being lifted up off of him and a weight sitting atop him making his eyes open enough to notice it was Rias before he blinked a few time to fully gain his focus and then did he realise the situation he was actually in. Rias wasn't just sat atop him but she was sat atop him bare naked. Of course Y/n was flustered but he spouted out nonsense only to find himself silenced by the red haired demon who pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss, she held the kiss for a few seconds before finally pulling back to stare into his eyes with her blue ones though her face was only mere inches away from his as she and a red blush in her own cheeks. Finally Y/n found his voice and asked "Rias, what is this? Why are you naked?" The response he got was another kiss from the demon heiress.

"I couldn't help myself Y/n, I need you, please let me be yours tonight and you be mine" she said as she broke the kiss before pecking Y/n's lips again then sitting up as she pulled at the hem of Y/n's shirt until it had come up over his shoulders, then Rias leaned back down to press her lips deep against Y/n's and this time he had returned it letting his arms wrap around her waist before rolling so their positions were switched So he was the one on top. They didn't part the kiss however as it actually grew deeper and heated by the second until air finally became a necessity. Their breaths were heavy as they stared into each other's eyes before Rias sat up and hooked her fingers into Y/n's shorts and boxers silently saying "these need to go" which he agreed before removing them so he was equally naked, when they were both in the nude they locked their lips once more as he laid her back down. Y/n lips slid from Rias' lips down to her cheek and then her neck which triggered the response of a moan then rolled back on top of Y/n.

Without thinking she had gripped Y/n's now erected shaft and held it to her aroused entrance but was halted by the hands that held her waist, "hey slow down, don't rush" Y/n said and the demon heiress regained her focus and apologised before taking a more steady approach as she slowly sunk down onto Y/n taking him all the way into her. Her reaction was a slight whimper as she had gave Y/n her virginity but she found solace to the sting when he kissed her again, Y/n sat up to hold Rias but she pushed him back down as she leaned to keep the kiss going before her hips started gyrated. The two both moaned into the kiss as they had started to share this more intimate moment as Rias rocked in Y/n's lap and he even gave slow thrusts up into her.

The kiss broke again as she sat up to stare down at him before placing her hands on his chest and pushing up then lowered back down in a steady bouncing rythem as she let out moans from her lips. "Y/n" she breathed his name before gasping as she was pulled down against his chest as he held her waist and thrusted upwards into her, due to this being her first time Rias was tight and her pussy was gripping Y/n's shaft tighter but then she was also manually gripping him as if she didn't want him to pull back even if it would bring her great pleasure from his thrusts. Then yet again Y/n rolled so he was above Rias in a more dominant position and whilst gripping her hips he started to add more speed to his thrusts which only elicited more moans from her then louder ones and Y/n got a little rougher. "Hah Y/n, ah yes yes Y/n!" She moaned with her voice rising with gasps but then the h/c haired male leaned down to kiss and suckle on her neck which set Rias off as she locked her arms and legs around Y/n and psyched her hips up to meet him, her moans flowing out freely without restraint as she practicly begged "Y/n take me faster! Harder! I want you so bad!".

He gladly do that as he pried her arms from over his shoulder so he could lean up and started driving his thrusts forward into the beauty beneath him and she cried out with a sudden orgasm that rocked her body but the thrusting didn't stop, no instead they got even faster. Rias' had gripped at the bedsheets beneath her tight as she felt Y/n fuck her harder and faster, she was feeling pure bliss from their intimacy but that was nothing compared to the next orgasm that struck her. Rias' body arched up this time as she clamped her vaginal walls onto Y/n's cock before pulling him into another kiss as he grunted from the new level of tightness, "ugh Rias, I'm gonna..." He was cut off as she pulled him against her and breathed "don't pull out, I want to feel it inside me Y/n". Needless to say she got what she had asked for as she felt Y/n push deep into her gripping snatch and let loose a thick batch of cum which he pumped into her as she gripped him tight, then as Rias' grip died down Y/n pulled himself from her which warranted a noise of complaint from the busty redhead who the gasped as she was rolled onto her hands and knees and Y/n plunged himself back j to her cum leaking cunt.

Her moaning started up as soon as he gave the first thrust. y/n's hands gripping Rias's waist tight as he pumped his hips against her at a rising rate until he was matching the speed of their previous position, rias looked back to the male who was bringing her such pleasure as she let a smile turn up on her lips as she pushed herself up against him. "I love you Y/n" she breathed before meeting him in a kiss as a hand reached around her to grope at her chest which she welcomed, Y/n massaged and kneaded Rias' chest as he fucked her before again going to kiss her erogenous zone which of course triggered her sexual high and her breaths started getting heavy as she panted his name. "Y/n don't stop now, don't stop" she pleaded before falling onto her hands and knees again as her body was becoming numb to everything but pleasure, yet still Y/n kept thrusting at a rapid pace which brought a third orgasm from the demon heiress.

Rias fell forward resulting in Y/n unsheathing from her pussy before she rolled onto her back again staring up at him. The h/c haired male took a hold of her legs and pulled them so they rested on his shoulders as her positioned himself to Rias' anal hole and after getting a nod her pushed into the more tighter or face which brought a new scale of pleasure to the both of them, and he wasted no time in starting his thrusts even if they were resisted by the tightness of her ass. "Ah Y/n ah ah ah" was all Rias could mutter as her vision was growing hazy from the fucking she was receiving. She knew she couldn't take much more of this but she pushed on as she wanted to freely Y/n's cum rushing into her again and judging by the sound of his grunts she wasn't to be waiting to long. "Ugh" the male grunted with a determination to put more speed into his thrusts but his energy was fading fast due to his original state of fatigue before he and Rias started having sec, "I'm sorry Rias but I, I can't hold it anymore" he admitted defeat but it was a pleasurable one as he let loose another load into said crimson haired demon's body and she accepted it just as happily as the last.

Y/n pulled himself from Rias and laid to her side as she moved to rest her head on his chest. "Oh Y/n, you saved me" she breathed which confused the male and he asked her to explain what she meant which brought a nervous expression the the heiress of the Gremory house, "well, you see Y/n I, I was in an arranged marriage and in order to get out of it I needed to have sex with you" she explained and a hurt expression formed on Y/n's face. "So, that's why you really wanted this, it was just to use me?" He asked but was answered with a deep kiss. When it broke Rias defended with "no! I wanted no part in that marriage because it's you I love Y/n, that's why I chose to do this with you as I didn't want anyone else" she said with tears in her eyes. "I wanted you Y/n, I'm sorry for not being honest but, I love you" she said kissing him as a tears slipped between their cheeks.

Y/n washed the watery blemish away with his thumb as he parted the kiss to meet Rias' gaze. "I love you too Rias" he simply said which brought a bright smile to her lips as she rested against him again, "then hold me, embrace me, let us be together" she breathed as she felt Y/n's arms go around her waist to do as she requested. "I'm yours Y/n if you will be mine" she breathed and he was happy to accept those terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
